Family Reunion
by MysticBulletZ
Summary: Artemis and Jade set up a meeting with Lawrence at a small Café in California so they may hopefully reunite their broken family. One-shot.


Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters involved.

* * *

The sun beat down on Wallace, while he sat silently, twirling the umbrella in his cocktail. The Café he was residing at was local, well, relatively local. Santa Barbra, California. Little place going by the name of The Tap Room. Nice view of 124th street, but aside from that, it was a casual brassiere. Unlike that French eatery down the road. He glanced down at his watch. 2:30. He was right on time. Which was unusual for a speedster. He searched the passing cars, in hope of finding a rundown Toyota. With no success, he decided to search the people who were passing by. Amongst the crowd, he spotted the vibrant, spiked, red hair that belonged to a Roy Harper. He also took note of the callous girl on his arm.

"Roy!" Wally shouted. At least six people turned their heads toward him. He paid no mind to it though. Ushering him over, they both sat down at patio furniture.

"Long time no see Wally." Roy stated.

"Yeah Flash Boy," Jade said, her designer sunglasses glinting in the sun, "hope you aren't **_to_**_ fast_." Roy glared at her. Wally extended his arms, a false smile plastered on his face.

"Jade," his voice flitted with sarcasm, "as I live and breathe. "Have you taught Lian how to kill someone yet?"

"Y'know Flash Boy, I may not hit as hard as you, but I do hit lowered than you." She said quite seriously.

"Where is my sister, Flash Boy." Jade asked, staring at the menu as the words passed her lips.

"Your sister, also known as Artemis, or just simply, **_my_** **wife,**" Wally retorted, "has not yet to arrive."

"She's late." She said. Still looking at the menu.

"Yeah, well, so were you." Wally angrily responded, fed up with her attitude.

During their "conversation" an attractive blond haired women entered the cafe.

"Hey Babe." She muttered to Wally as she kissed him on the cheek. She sat down next to her husband, and turned to look at Jade.

"Jade! It's been to long!" Artemis stated as she hugged her sister.

"How is my little niece?" Artemis questioned, a genuine smile edged on her face.

"She's starting to crawl more often! And is extremely energetic. She also said her first word yesterday!" Wally can honestly say this is the first time that Jade had actually looked exultant.

"What was the word?" Artemis questioned, seemingly eager. Wally was concerned for Artemis' well-being and state of mind. Jade's smile faltered a little.

"Arrow." Wally couldn't hold in a snicker. Three things happened in that instant. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs, Jade stopped smiling and Roy smirked smugly. Everything was back to normal. Annoyed with Wally, she brought up a sore subject.

"Hey sis, remember when your husband punched me in the face. Twice." Jade asked, smirking as she directed the question at Wally.

"I punched you once, when you were swapping spit with Speedy." He could see Roy stiffen at the name Speedy. He still hated that name. "The 'second' time I merely slammed you into a wall with my shoulder. You were attacking your 'sis'." Wally leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway, can we order? Been too long since I last ate." Wally said, rubbing his hands together.

"It's always 'too long' Wally." Roy stated. This earned a smile from Artemis and Jade.

"We're still waiting on **_Lawrence_**." Jade stated, her father's name coated in venom.

"C'mon!" Wally whined, "I've met the man like six times! Three of which were on missions while the other he drugged me and threatened to O.D. me if I 'mistreated you'."

"He insisted that he came Babe." Artemis informed him, "As much as I opposed it."

"You hung out with Robin a lot right. Couldn't we fake our deaths?" Wally asked.

"For what reason Wallace." A gruff voice questioned. Wally knew that voice. Lawrence sat down at the end of the table. He wore a Yankees cap over his blond hair.

"I'm sorry that you don't want me to see me Wallace. I thought we had something." Lawrence stated, a abnormal smirk forming on his face. R

"You blew that when you strapped me in a chair and drugged me!" Wally shouted. Everyone turned their heads toward the table.

Lawrence blew off the comment and reached his hand into his pocket.

"I swear to god if you pull out a syringe I will clock you." Wally stated, eyeing his hand suspiciously. Retracting his hand from his pocket, he displayed a rectangular shaped object.

"This piece of technology, Wallace, is a device that allows you to talk to people from anywhere in the world. It's called a cell phone." Lawrence stated. Wally relaxed, his arm falling protectively over his wife's shoulders. They all sat quietly after that.

"Hell of a Family Reunion…" Roy spoke softly.

* * *

A/N: Just a little un-related one-shot.


End file.
